User talk:Jedi Legacy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fire Manipulation page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, JoePlay (help forum | blog) Talk I got your massage, and I would like to talke to you soon if you want. Sorry, this is a bit late. I was busy on some things and could not contact you untill know. Thekingsman 19:21, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Book Hey man, listen I really want to talk to you, plus your book was a masterpiece, and I was wondering when your second volume is coming out. -Atom234, 17:08 March 25, 2012 My favorite parts were when they fought Cyber Shadow (Total prick), when they first used their powers, and when Tinisha finally kissed Patrick (Adorable and passionate), favorite elements were about the adventure, the lessons of what it means to be a hero and to make a better man out of yourself, I don't have any favorite characters I like all 5 of the Young Guardians, I heard you're also planning a cartoon about them too, is that true? -Atom234 14:03, March 29, 2012 Is Patrick going to mimic fire and fly like The Human Torch? -Atom234 17:06, March 29, 2012 How is he going to fly like Superman, and plus how high is Tinisha's relationship with Patrick going to be? -Atom234 23:35, March 29, 2012 Will they get married? -Atom234 23:13, March 30, 2012 Will Tinisha tend to flirt or tease Patrick every now and then? -Atom234 1:24, March 31, 2012 OHH MAN! I just can't wait until that second volume comes out! -Atom234 1:36, March 31, 2012 Huh, well that tends to happen to superheroes, if you played Iron Man on Xbox 360, when you see the ending of the game, you'll see Tony looking down on his armor remembering his friend Dr. Yinsen saying to him "A man who embraces his heroic nature... Pays a terrible price, He sees the darkness in the world and in his own heart... and is forever changed." -Atom234 11:37, March 31, 2012 Nope, by the way since Joshua has air manipulation powers, is he going to use it make him run faster? -Atom234 16:05, March 31, 2012 So where is the second book going to take place? -Atom234 18:23, April 2, 2012 What does that mean? -Atom234 18:44, April 2, 2012 Hmph, they're afraid of the power of change, yeah that usually gets to ya, hey to me I won't believe that as long as they do what's right and fight for the common good, I don't think that will ever happen. Maybe the officially powerful but won't beat until much later or at the last of the volume book bad guy. -Atom234 6:54, April 3, 2012 Don't know. -Atom234 15:28, April 3, 2012 Huh, what's the point of killing the human race and create it as his own, I mean there won't be anyone left and no gave him rights, what a load of pussy he is. -Atom234 2:02, April 4, 2012 Which won't prove shit. -Atom234 3:24, April 4, 2012 Sheesh, villains like Lex Luthor is wasting time thinking they can beat the good guys, and he's supposed to be a genius. -Atom234 20:07, April 4, 2012 I also heard that Joshua was a loose cannon. -Atom234 18:59, April 7, 2012 Doesn't he know that if he kills criminals that it won't make him any better than the bad guys he's going to fight? By the way, Happy Easter! -Atom234 10:19, April 8, 2012 So where do the Young Guardians go in Book 2? -Atom234 16:24, April 9, 2012 Who are those two, and Triple Ace it sounds familiar to a superpowered mutant Cajun. -Atom234 20:13, April 9, 2012 A Cajun is usually a person from the Southern Part of the U.S. with a southern accent but can also speak French too, usually found in New Orleans, Louisiana, the superpowered mutant Cajun I was talking about was the X-Man Gambit. -Atom234 22:15, April 9, 2012 Well technically Gambit only has partial power of Kinetic energy manipulation, Molecular Acceleration and use it to charge objects with kinetic energy, like to his staff to make it more powerful or his trademark playing cards like grenades, and who's Cynthia Andrews? -Atom234 12:26, April 10, 2012 So are there any other members? -Atom234 21:32, April 10, 2012 Can you tell me two more? -Atom234 21:52, April 10, 2012 Sorry it's just been so long since another one of your stories came out that it's gotten me a little shaky with the next release. -Atom234 7:15, April 11, 2012 So how exactly is Patrick gonna propose to Tinisha? -Atom234 15:11, April 12, 2012 How did Tinisha react? -Atom234 15:04, April 13, 2012 What's Triple Ace's personality? -Atom234 13:47, April 14, 2012 Huh, she's a "Focus on the mission and anything related to it now, and ask questions later" type of woman, does she care about her friends? -Atom234 17:14, April 16, 2012 What about her that makes him so interested in her, and does she have a thing for him? -Atom234 23:18, April 16, 2012 If there's a chance that they're gonna make out, does that mean she would have to take off the mask, I mean their her friends, so shouldn't she believe they're trustworthy to know her face? -Atom234 0:25, April 17, 2012 Who's her brother? -Atom234 1:21, April 17, 2012 Okay, but I'm killing myself for having to wait so long for the next volume to come out. -Atom234 2:44, April 17, 2012 Lynchpin? -Atom234 16:43, April 21, 2012 Okay, who is the dangerous, psychopathic serial killer that the Young Guardians declared was the best one of that aspect? The Joker? -Atom234 20:44, April 21, 2012 The Wedding Crasher, sheesh talk about being a party pooper. -Atom234 10:58, April 22, 2012 Hmph, where's Batman you need him? He usually deals with psychotic, screw loosed bad guys. -Atom234 14:21, April 22, 2012 Deadpool had that technique as well, he's so insane (the good and funny kind) from that Weapon X thing that cured his cancer, his healing factor became unstable and made himself to hard to read his mind. -Atom234 23:53, April 23, 2012 Well, they've been through worse. Man i'm thinking about that music from the Burnes Lands from Legend of Spyro Dawn of the Dragon, man the music almost made me tear up a bit. -Atom234 20:58, April 24, 2012 What are Cynthia Andrews' powers again? -Atom234 11:10, April 29, 2012 I thought you said it will come out till around Halloween. -Atom234 20:59, April 30, 2012 I heard Patrick can control the very fire that dragons breathe, is there a point on any of the stories where he lets loose his anger on something? -Atom234 15:25, May 1, 2012 Yeah why? -Atom234 19:34, May 2, 2012 What does Patrick look like when he confronts his sister's killer? -Atom234 21:28, May 2, 2012 Like does Patrick gonna have an intimidating appearance with his powers when he confronts his sister's killer? -Atom234 23:07, May 2, 2012 What does Patrick look like in his super form? -Atom234 0:43, May 3, 2012 Okay, oh man the suspense is killing me! -Atom234 0:59, May 3, 2012 What about it? -Atom234 23:24, May 7, 2012 Illustrations huh, what kind of animation is there gonna be, plus have a HAPPY BIRTHDAY! -Atom234 2:57, May 11, 2012 Is there going to be a movie or a cartoon series of this book?-Atom234 7:58, May 12, 2012 I bet they will, and you're lucky, I never got to go to Comic Con in my life, since I live all the way across the country, and what's it like there? I only read a few comic books in my life, but I all I got are The Flash and Spider-Man (Best hero that lived before Superman). -Atom234 9:23, May 13, 2012 I've heard of a Marvel superhero who goes by a similar title, The Black Panther. Who is this one you're talking about? -Atom234 23:20, May 14, 2012 Typical superhuman arrogance, yeah right what's the point of thinking of being a god? I mean it makes no sense, I mean Zeus and Odin or Thor can beg to differ. -Atom234 16:57, May 15, 2012 What organization? -Atom234 23:19, May 16, 2012 I hope it's not SHIELD, I don't like those paranoid superhero haters. -Atom234 23:34, May 16, 2012 Non-power pages Hey there. I've made a blog post about your pages here. I hope you enjoy your time here on the wiki, i'm about to take a look at the trailer for your The Young Guardians book now. ~Pteraclaww 00:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for spying on your comments JL and Atom but could not help myself. :) Anyway, I am so envies about you going to comic con this summer I always wanted to go there. Happy late birthday, and good luck on getting a cartoon show or something out of it. It is going to get a little hard from now or so that is what I herd.-Thekingsman 03:47, May 17, 2012 (UTC)